


Drive It Like You Stole It

by Zebooboo



Series: Drink the Sea [6]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18306875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zebooboo/pseuds/Zebooboo
Summary: The first time he went to the Tower straight from the Reef he clocked Cayde in the face because he got too close, too soon and his Light almost blinded him.





	Drive It Like You Stole It

**Author's Note:**

> you know what? 
> 
> im gonna make this self-indulgent as fuck

The chase for Skolas was not what he thought it would be. The Prison of Elders was not a place he wanted to go back to. Variks was not someone he wanted to talk to ever again.

He forgets that the Fallen were not always like this. Not always scouring and skittering and scavenging and _killing_.

He forgets that humanity is hardly in a better position. That he's just like any other Dreg, scouring around, killing and taking. The City makes him forget a lot of things.

The Reef not so much. It unnerves him, it feels like he is two steps away from tipping into the Void and three from the Darkness.

Tevis used to say to respect it. Never be afraid, it would drag you in and nothing would ever reach you again.

(He had wanted to say like Andal, but it would be both cruel and stupid. They'd still been hurting. And he hadn't known enough, had no right to talk. He hadn't wanted to speak ill, but it would have surely sounded like it.)

Sometimes he'd thought he heard whispers, he thought it was the Void, but he heard another name during the Hunt. The Nine were not something he knew. Not something he wanted to antagonise and have turn on the Guardians or the Reef, not when they where who gave Skolas a way out.

Fear was close by in the Reef, in the Prison. During the whole hunt. (His Hunt. It had been his Hunt. And he had no delusions of gradeur. He was no Shin Malphur and Skolas was no Shadow. His hunt, nontheless.)

Fear and dark dogging his heels and everyone else's involved. Silence and darkness and it was stifling. He needed a change of setting. The fear was not his, the _dark_  was not his.

He ended the Hunt in a haze, Mia urging him along, shouting warnings about things he missed. He rushed away, he'd spent too long there, it was getting dangerous.

(He felt his sanity slip at times, he needed to get out, needed to ground himself.)

Coming back to the Light was like the first breath of fresh air, only it made you so dizzy you fell over and blacked out.

The first time he went to the Tower straight from the Reef he clocked Cayde in the face because he got too close, too soon and his Light almost blinded him.

Owed him drinks after that. But he doesn't get jumped after missions to the Reef anymore.

Not that he goes to the Reef often. The Queen and her brother are not people he trusts. He would prefer to see them as little as possible.

(Would prefer to not follow Tevis or Andal just yet. He wasn't done yet.)

\---

"Well look who's back that owes me a drink."

"We went out drinking last time I was back Cayde. And get out of my door, I wanna take off my boots."

"Hey, no need to push. And that hardly covers my brand new face. It's still shiny."

"Shiny my ass, you crashed with your sparrow racing Ren last week."

"Augh, who snitched on me. Traitors the whole lot of them. "

"Greatest betrayal of the decade."

"Don't I deserve that drink now?"

"Fine, fine, stop complaining."

"Come on it's not like you won't be drinking. No fun drinking al- Wait. It that... _my_  moonshine?"

"S'good moonshine."

"Stop breaking into my stashes, you've picked up bad habits. And gimme that bottle, don't chug all of it just like that."

"It's moonshine, not quality, 200 year liquor."

"Still deserves some respect Fee, besides, you're a lightweight. I don't want you puking all my hard work."

"Your hard work needs some more sweetness."

"You just can't appreciate a good drink..."

\---

He missed Tevis, told Cayde as much. Cayde missed Tevis and Andal too, said Feros would have liked it when those two got together. Awesome time, great Hunters, good listeners. They could drink you under the table. But damn Tevis was an awful storyteller. Andal could only ever tell horror stories, always creeped Shiro out.

They could both slit your throat without you even noticing. The fondness in Cayde's voice made him ache. He remembers clinging to Cayde and wishing he could cry and that weight in his chest comes back with a viciousness.

He curls up and rocks pitifully. Apologies keep spilling from his metal lips before he even registers them. He never did mourn for Tevis, did he? Guess time taught up to him, can't keep running.

Cayde drapes his arms over him and pushes his face to the Nightstalker's shoulder. Keeps saying he's got nothing to be sorry about. Keeps saying they wanted to go, they couldn't keep going.

After a bit it started sounding like Cayde was talking to himself more than Feros. Seems like he never did mourn Andal, did he? Never did mourn Tevis.

(Did Shiro mourn them?)

It was probably not the same mourning they needed to do though. Each death hurt in different ways.

Fuck, they were both so damn drunk.

\---

Feros woke up to Sundance beeping and whirring at Cayde to get up. He felt like puking, so he rolled over and did.

(This garbage bin had been a gift from Tevis. Had said Feros got smahed often enough he might as well habe a place to match his face. He'd wanted to punch that asshole in the teeth. Now he wants be able to grab him and squeeze until he cried Uncle, couldn't anymore. He still ached.)

When he picked up his head Cayde had pulled himself together, patting down his cape and searching for his scarf lost under the blanket.

He fished around, came up with a cheer and picked his way around Feros' boots to pat him on the back, check on him, before he left for the graveyard shift in the War Room.

(He still had his grimy armor on, he needed to change into actual clothes and toss these out, they were too drenched in Ether, making him lightheaded.)

How in the pits did Cayde wake up without a hangover. He wanted to strangle him and throw that heavy wrench he kept on his workbench at Cayde's head.

Instead he pushed him away with a hand on his face and a grumble. He just wanted to sleep and forget the world existed for a few hours.

(Forget how they both melted down like the broken people they're pretending not to be. Clutching each other like a lifeline.)

Cayde chuckled and left with a whistle. Mia mumbled they were being loud and shifted inside his upturned helmet and went back to sleep. Feros followed her example almost instantly.

**Author's Note:**

> well, slow burn probably doesn't work well with drabbles spanning over decades in-game but eh no matter
> 
> (and yes i have stretched the timeline, i refused to beleive d1&d2 up to the annual pass content of forsaken only took 10 years.)


End file.
